The invention relates to a luggage storage compartment with a housing and with a housing container, the housing container being arranged movably in the housing, with a drive device for moving the housing container between an open position and a closed position, with a closure apparatus for locking and unlocking the housing container in the closed position, and with a control device, which is designed to actuate the drive device so that said drive device in a closing cycle moves the housing container in a first direction of movement from the open position into the closed position and in an opening cycle moves the housing container in a second direction of movement from the closed position into the open position. The invention also relates to an aircraft with a luggage storage compartment of this type, and to a method for operating the luggage storage compartment.